


Heartache

by TheSkyIsCyan



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Musical References, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry, the title sucks I know, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsCyan/pseuds/TheSkyIsCyan
Summary: Hana falls in love in her first days in Overwatch but she soon knows she has competence, will she be the first to win Angela's heart?





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my first fanfic, not the first one I wrote but the first one I decided to upload, eh, I'm not really sorry about this, kudos to my friend CloverGreen (fk u) for beta-reading this and trying to convince me of uploading it.  
> I'm kinda thinking about a sequel so, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

“Okay guys, I gotta go, have a lot of stuff to do today, thank you so much for being around as always. Goodbye!” Hana said with her typical cheerful voice while doing her signature salute before she turned off the camera and closed the stream, her bright smile fading away as she closed everything.

She let out a quiet sigh and reclined on her seat, looking with hatred at the smoking hanging on her closet door as if it offended her in some unforgivable way, it was finally there, the day she had prayed so much it never happend was there, and it was pretty much real. Angela would get married with Fareeha instead of her, and that hurt worse than any wound she got fighting on the field, although the pain produced by them would normally disappear with the sweet smile of the doctor and her soft and motherly voice that could calm even the worst storm if she had the chance. Hana shook her head to get those thoughts away and stood up, she should start getting ready to be as beautiful as maybe Angela would have planned when she chose her as her bridesmaid.

  
She walked to the bathroom in her room dragging her feet, turning on her music player on her way there, specially her playlist of kind of old songs she used to hear when she was a child that she liked to hear when she was feeling nervous or maybe a little sad. While she waited for the water to turn the perfect temperature to jump in the shower, she started humming the first song it came up in the shuffle, it was the same song she was listening the first day she got in Overwatch’s base after she was called in. She let out a tiny giggle at the memory of her standing static on the infirmary while Angela checked her medical record.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
_“Don’t worry miss Song, hurting you it’s not on my plans, well, at least not much”_

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
She clearly remembered the laugh she heard that day, it was harmonious like different bells ringing at the same time in at small chorus, a small smile found it’s place on the young woman’s lips as she remembered that slightly awkward situation, but it quickly vanished when she remembered she had to shower.

  
It was when she stepped into the shower that everything got a little worse, the playlist started playing Wedding Dress from Taeyang, that song that had been her first choice after every breakup and it was the song she fell in love with in her teenage years, only that this time it made her feel bad how the song related so much to her reality. She tried to ignore the song and started to carefully wash her hair while she remembered more of her friendship that developed quickly soon after she and Angela had met each other.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
_“Hana, this is one of my best friends around here, Fareeha Amari, I know her since we both where just teenagers.” Angela said with a happy tone on her voice as she pushed forwards a taller woman with a dark skin tone, she was just gorgeous, and Hana could feel the jealousy already bubbling inside of her._

  
_“It’s so nice to meet you!” The older woman said. “Angie told me so much about you, so I decided we should the three of us be friends, what do you think?” Even her voice sounded like she should say yes even if she didn’t want to, it was this aura of authority surrounding the woman that made her feel that._

  
_Hana plastered on her face her usual cheerful smile even though she could feel how her jealousy only grew by the second, but instead of saying how she felt she just nodded. “It sounds like a great idea.”_

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
The actual Hana growled softly, cursing at the past Hana for doing such an stupid choice, she should have seen it coming, the way Fareeha glanced at Angela when she thought nobody was looking whenever the ate together, or how she was always in the doctor’s office every time Hana wanted to pay her a small visit. She closed the shower and got out, drying her body with the towel she had already left there the previous night when she took all of her clothes to the laundry.

  
She eventually got out of the bathroom and started dressing, luckily that damned song had already ended, but the memories still wanted to torture her, surely it was some kind of punishment for something she did in a past life, maybe Satya could answer her question.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

_“So, what do you think? We get out and we eat something and then we go watch a movie? I swear it’s not a date.” Hana asked while spinning slowly on Angela’s chair, it hurt her having to add that last part to her sentence, even though she was just kidding. They have been friends for months now and Hana slowly developed a crush on the older woman._

  
_“Hmm, I don’t know.” Angela answered, tapping her finger on her cheek with a smile on her face, pretending as if she was thinking on everything she had for the day. “I should check my agenda, give me a second.” She mimicked opening an invisible book and read on an imaginary page with her finger. “Yeah, I think I can get you some space.” She said with a grin on her face as if she did the funniest joke ever, Hana just wanted to grunt at how dork the doctor could be sometimes._

  
_“Space for what?” Hana frowned slightly when she heard the voice of the Egyptian that seemed would always appear in the right time to screw with her plans, she stayed with her back turned at them to hide her face until she could get her smile again._

  
_“Oh, nothing, just playing with Hana, she invited me to the movies. Do you want to come?” The young woman felt a small tinge on her chest at the mention that they were just playing and took advantage of her position to frown even more. Why was she inviting her? It was supposed to be just them both and Hana would confess to her and they would probably live happily ever after._

  
_“Yes, I would love to.” Hana managed to smile and turned around to pretend to be happy that their ‘friend’ was coming along but it was there when she saw it, Fareeha was kissing Angela’s lips and she was kissing back._

  
_Her heart had been broken a lot of times, but that one hurt the most._

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hana carefully cleaned away the tears that were threatening to get out before she started with her makeup, something simple, but enough so her eye bags would go unnoticed and give more brightness to her face.

  
When she ended with her makeup she started dressing, she was finishing to button up her shirt when she saw the small box she had left months ago on her nightstand, she took it on her hands and opened it, revealing the small golden ring adorned with an small oval shaped diamond with small silver wings on each side with an small inscription on the inside that read ‘나의 천사’, Korean for ‘My angel’. She placed the box inside of her pocket without noticing, remembering while she brushed her hair the night she would give the ring to Angela.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
_It was a formal gala on the Gibraltar base, Overwatch had finally been established again by the UN as a strike force and it was also a welcome party for the new members that had left Talon to join them, they were all minding their own business, trying to get the least attention they could get, but one of them, the world-known hacker Sombra had been staring at Hana at every chance she had and winked at her every time they walked past each other, but Hana didn’t care at all_

_._   
_The young woman was sitting between her best friends Lena and Lúcio, drinking while they looked around, her friends were just gossiping about everything and discussed who looked better in the gala, but Hana’s gaze was fixed on Angela, with a black dress that just fitted her perfectly in every sense, it marked her figure and took everyone’s attention to her. It was there when she let out a dreamy sigh that made her friends look the way she was looking before they started laughing._

  
_“Oh Hana, love, you’re never going anywhere if you just look from afar.” Lena said patting her shoulder softly while she giggled._

  
_“Even though Lena is the last person with the right to tell you that considering the way she had been looking at Amélie at every chance she had, she is right, you should go talk to her.” Lúcio said while showing his signature smile, that one that seemed to never leave his face at any moment. Hana just nodded and got up, walking to where Angela was drinking with McCree._

  
_Hana could hear as she left how Lena was screaming at Lúcio of how ‘She didin’t watch Amélie in any way more than partners and that she had a girlfriend, she couldn’t just think about that.’ And she could also hear Lúcio’s laugh even from that far, it somehow helped her calm down._

  
_When she got to the bar where the doctor was with her friend she cleared her throat to get their attention._   
_“Em, I’m sorry Jesse but, can I take Angela for a moment? I need to talk to her, alone.”_

  
_Jesse just nodded with a wide grin before he stood up “Of course, I have to find Hanzo anyways, he can’t stay on his room all night, I’m going to drag him here if I need to, so if you excuse me, ladies.” He tipped his hat and left them, walking to the rooms as he had said, Hana was trying to not laugh out loud._

  
_As soon as they were alone Hana took Angela’s hand and took her away from the mass of people to the outside of the building, where there was a small patio prepared with couches for people to sit and smoke if they wished to, there was no one there at the moment, which made it perfect to do what she wanted to do, she already had the small box on her hand and she was ready to take it out when it was the moment._

  
_The young woman let go of the doctor’s hand and breathed deeply with her eyes closed and opened them after a second to smile at the older woman. “Angela, there is this thing that I wanted to say to you for so long, you see, I-“_

  
_“Hey, here you are, I was looking for you both everywhere.” Of course, it had to be, Fareeha walked out of the door they just walked out from and Hana sighed quietly, trying her best to not frown, although it was hard considering how angry se was feeling at how she would always just appear when least needed. “Actually, I’m going to do this now since you are both here.” This got Hana’s attention and turned her head around to look at Fareeaha, only to watch how she got on one knee and took out a small box from the pocket of her jacket, she opened it, revealing a silver ring with a beautiful sapphire on the middle. “Angela, would you marry me?” She said with a nervous smile on her face._

  
_Hana watched emotionless the situation, she saw how Angela’s eyes filled up with tears before she loudly said ‘Oh Fareeha, I would love to.’ Dragging everyone’s attention to them, soon, all of Overwatch was surrounding them and congratulating them, Hana knew she should do it as well, she was their best friend and she should say something like how happy she was that they were together or anything. But she just took advantage of the people to get to her room, she felt like crying at everything._

  
_She thought that watching Fareeha kissing Angela was the worse she had seen, she was wrong, really wrong._

  
_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

  
Hana was already dressed and she was staring at the mirror, testing her smile so she could do it without making clear her sadness, a few minutes passed and she got out of her room to find Lúcio, who would take her to the church just as they have already planned.

  
They both got in the DJ’s car and they started driving to where the wedding was going to be, neither of them said anything during the trip, there wasn’t anything to say and Hana had tried everything she could to not talk about the wedding until that day, even though Angela had insisted on her to be her bridesmaid and she had to accept, which made her be involved in everything related to the planning.

  
_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

  
_“Come on Hana, please, be my bridesmaid, pretty please?” Angela asked putting her hands together using the tone of voice she used when she wanted to convince Hana to do something she didn’t want to._

  
_Hana looked up from her computer and stared at the doctor before she rubbed her nape with a small sigh. “I don’t know Angie, I don’t have any idea of what they do, and I’ve never been to a wedding.”_

  
_“You don’t have to worry, you just have to be by my side during the ceremony.”_

  
_“Oh… Okay, I can do that.” She said with a fake smile on her face, she didn’t want to know anything about it._

  
_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

  
Lúcio stopped the car in front of the church and placed a hand in Hana’s shoulder before he got down without saying anything, she really appreciated that, not having to fake she was fine with her friends, after all, they were running to check how she was instead of staying with everyone congratulating the soon to be married.

  
The streamer just looked at the mirror and sighed loudly, checking everything was in place before he got out of the car as well and walked in to the church, searching where was Angela, so she could be with her before having to forget about every feeling she had towards her besides friendship.

  
“Hana! You’re here!” Angela stood up with a wide smile and hugged tightly the younger woman, who hugged back sinking her face in the doctor’s shoulder with a small smile.

  
“Of course I’m here. It would be boring without me, isn’t it?” Hana answered with a grin on her face which made the older woman laugh. “By the way, you look gorgeous.” She said in a slightly shy tone as she looked at the doctor up and down.  
“Oh, thanks Hana, I can’t believe the day is finally here, it all went so fast.” She said with a slight blush on her cheeks at Hana’s compliment.

  
“Yes it has.” Fareeha’s voice could be heard as she walked closer, she stood up beside her fiancée and passed her hands through her shoulders. Hana could swear that she did it on purpose.

  
“Fareeha! You know it is bad luck to see me before the wedding.” Angela said with a frown before she softly punched her girlfriend’s shoulder.

  
“Oh, then I’m lucky that I don’t believe in that, right Hana?” Fareeha laughed loudly and Hana forced a small giggle, one of her hands tightening the grip on the box inside of her pocket.

  
“Yeah, right, well, I have to go, we have to get ready on the altar and all of that, see you later.” Hana said giving a small wave before she walked hurriedly to the altar, everyone was sitting on her respective places and no one paid attention to her when she stood up where she had to be except for Lúcio and Lena, who looked at her with a worried look, she nodded at them showing that she was fine and both of them smiled at her, but not with the same intensity their smiles usually have, as if they were sharing her sadness without a word. Especially because the music had already started.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
A couple of hours later, the ceremony had already ended and everyone was back on Overwatch’s base celebrating the newlywed couple, Hana felt as she had already lived all of this, sitting alone with Lúcio while she stared at Angela, Lúcio was looking at Lena dancing with her girlfriend and Amélie, which made him laugh.

  
“I swear, somehow they’re going to end up together.” Lúcio almost whispered at Hana in between small giggles.

  
“You read my mind.” Hana answered in a distracted way before she sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well, I need to talk to Angie and I guess I’m going to sleep.” She got up showing a small smile and Lúcio nodded smiling back, she started walking towards the last place she had seen Angela, walking through the door leading to the patio where Fareeha had proposed to her.

  
When she was behind the doctor, Hana cleared her throat to get her attention which made Angela turn around, smiling when she saw who it was. “Oh, hello Hana, I hope you’re having fun.” She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

  
“Yeah, something like that.” Hana answered whith a small sigh before she stood up close to the doctor. “Although I’m not feeling well, I wanted to give you something before I go to my room.” She said before getting out the small box from her pocket.

  
“What is it? A gift? Hana, you shouldn’t have bothered, especially if you aren’t feeling well, you should be sleeping by now, no out here in the cold.” Angela scolded her with a smile frown which made Hana giggle softly.

  
“It’s… Not a gift, well, kind of, but it’s just for you.” Hana opened the box and placed it on Angela’s hand before she gave her a kiss on her cheek. “I love you Angela, I’ve loved you for such a long time, even though you chose Fareeha.” It was the last Hana said before she retreated to her room, leaving the doctor looking at the box with a few tears in her eyes, maybe it was a little cruel, but she didn’t care so much, she had to give the ring so she could move on from Angela, and that was a good moment to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this clusterfuck I made for an english assignment, the sequel I was planning is with Sombra trying to help Hana out of her sadness and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Sky


End file.
